


The Sex Life of Eleanor Lamb

by MartyrFan



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Celebration of Freedom, Eleanor is crushing on Jack, Eleanor/Jack is Onesided, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Hook-Up, Jack is happily married to Elizabeth, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safe Sane and Consensual, Thanksgiving, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyrFan/pseuds/MartyrFan
Summary: This is my first lemon or smut, whichever you prefer. Feel free to tell me what you think. Be warned: Everything I know about sex is from talks with my parents and smutty fanfics. I am a virgin writing smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemon or smut, whichever you prefer. Feel free to tell me what you think. Be warned: Everything I know about sex is from talks with my parents and smutty fanfics. I am a virgin writing smut.

**Chapter 1: Masturbation**

Eleanor sighed deeply as she stepped out of the guest bathroom into the guestroom, her robe pure heaven on her skin.

She, Tenenbaum, and Porter had arrived at Jack and Elizabeth Jolene’s farmhouse on this “Thanksgiving” as Tenenbaum had hoped they would. Eleanor had heard of Thanksgiving back in Rapture. Sadly, all she knew was that it was a holiday and that Andrew Ryan had railed against it. Her mother - no, Lamb - hadn’t seen fit to celebrate the holiday, so she was looking forward to the festivities and “Thanksgiving Dinner” this evening.

_Thunk._

At the odd sound, Eleanor strode over to the curtained window and looked out. Jack was chopping wood, probably for an after-dinner fire or something. 

Eleanor watched as he lifted the axe without any visible strain, his hands easily manipulating the tool to continue chopping blocks of wood into half-blocks of wood until they were small enough to catch fire easily. 

She thought back to the paintings in Siren Alley that commemorated Jack’s arrival and time in Rapture. The one that had always stayed with her had been the big one of his hands, the chain tattoos present on both, the right hand preparing to inject an EVE hypo into the left one. “Father” Simon Wales just loved that; the symbolism that “God” was striking down the unbelievers with His left hand.

Eleanor’s interest in Jack’s hands were far from religious or spiritual. When she had finally awoken from the Little Sister conditioning, thankfully before it had broken down and turned her into just another feral teenage Little Sister to be conditioned and equipped into a Big Sister, she had developed into a young woman.

The male splicers had disgusted her with both their behavior and their bodies; their ADAM-warped bodes twisted beyond any resemblance to humanity, their actions just as repulsive if not worse.

Seeing those strong, well-formed hands out to bring down Ryan, it didn’t take long for Eleanor to build up the rest of Jack’s body. There were no other paintings of Jack; Father Wales likely would have considered any more to be blasphemous. Each time, he was different: Sometimes he was taller then her, other times she had a foot on him. Sometimes he was thin, other times stout. Sometimes his eyes were brown, other times they were blue. Sometimes he had black hair, other times platinum blond.

Whatever form he took, he was nice to her. He held her hand when she was lonely, hugged her when she needed it, etc. She had essentially made an imaginary friend out of Jack Ryan -- oops, Jack Jolene.

However, that was the innocent part of her hero worship of Jack. The not-so-innocent parts, taken in during rare moments of privacy…

Eleanor shifted as a warmth made itself known in her lower belly. Watching Jack and thinking about his big, strong (deliciously so) hands had brought up one of her newfound needs as a teenage girl. The last time she had...satisfied herself, it had been right before her plan to awaken her father was enacted and it had been her last change to shrug off some stress. 

Too much had depended on her not being available to deliver her “presents” to Delta at precisely the right times. If some splicer had walked off with a plasmid, gene tonic, or the missile launcher while she had been dealing with her lustful thoughts, she probably would have burst into tears.

Now though, that danger was long since past. She had a whole room to herself now, with no cameras or microphones to disable or hide from. As long as she kept her voice down, she wouldn’t be bothered.

Closing the curtains and making sure the door was locked, Eleanor sat down on her bed before laying down on her back and opening up her robe. As she did so, a smell that she hadn’t noticed earlier became apparent in her nostrils, a clean, masculine scent. Eleanor felt the warmth spread to her pubic region along with a wet feeling.

The robe must be Jack’s, which made sense as it was just big enough for her to wear. None of the girls or Elizabeth’s robes would have been enough to cover her, though that didn’t particularly matter at this moment.

Eleanor picked up the robe’s tassels and laid them about her face, enveloping her olfactory senses in the official scent of her hero and fantasy. 

With the robe opened, exposing her entire front to the air, which by itself felt great, Eleanor held out her hands over her head and closed her eyes. She pictured her hands, pale and dainty, fingers tempering to fine points. Then she changed them into Jack’s bigger, masculine hands, chain tattoos prominent on his wrists.

The rest of Jack soon followed, this time the real version. Sandy blond hair, sage green eyes, gentle earnest smile, broad strong shoulders. He is perhaps the most handsome man she had ever seen (not that she had seen that many, but still).

With him firmly fixed in her mind’s eye, Eleanor brought her hands until they covered her breasts, her nipples already stiffening from the temperature difference between the warm shower and cool air. She pressed down and moaned as sparks of electricity zinged from the sensation through her body.

She massaged her breasts, pulling, plucking, and rolling her nipples with her fingers. They quickly hardened to pebbles atop the slight mounds of flesh. When it came to her breasts, they didn’t have much in the way of size, but they more than made up for that when it came to sensitivity.

Her pubic region was nice and wet now, her ministrations and imagination accelerating the female lubrication process. She began squeezing her thighs together, desperate for any friction at all down there. Subdued moans escaped her mouth as pressure began to build in her lower belly.

When _squishing_ sounds began coming from down below, Eleanor slowly slid one of her hands down from its breast and began tracing patterns down her lower chest and abdomen, making keening noises all the while.

Her free hand’s journey finally culminated with its palm pressed down against her vagina. Eleanor let out a strangled gasp at the new burst of pleasure. She bit down on her lower lip to keep the sound from carrying outside the guestroom. 

Eleanor ground the heel of her hand into hood of flesh that concealed her clitoris. She bit down hard enough on her lip to hurt to keep from an especially loud gasp from escaping. She jerked her hand away from her clitoris, unwilling to finish just yet.

Eleanor could feel her pubic hair brushing against her wrist and forearm as she went back to palming her vagina. She dipped her hand in different directions to alternate the pressure felt. She could feel the wetness on her hand, which served to make her palm herself harder.

The hand that she kept up by her breasts alternated between the two of them, massaging the flesh on one before going over to the other to pinch its nipple, and vice versa. She also traced the area around them with her finger tips, noting any spots that sent sparks of electricity racing through her body and to her groin.

Eleanor began teasing the opening of her slit with a fingertip, tentatively exploring as she always did, her inexperienced fingers finding confidence as she continued. The teasing ended as she finally stuck her forefinger inside. She shivered hard even as she made sure that she didn’t plunge too far in and puncture her hymen.

Eleanor was on seventh heaven. She was free of her mother’s control and of Rapture, she was on the surface, on dry land and with friends, and now she was pleasuring herself as she imagined her hero Jack, the man who had defied both Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine, had won, and then escaped Rapture, as the one who was feeling her up. She couldn’t imagine a better way to count her blessings.

Eleanor sped up her breast-play as eased a second finger into herself and then a third. Her lubricant oozed between her fingers as she thrust them in and out, in and out, in and out. Sweat trickled down her forehead as the pressure built up in her loins began to grow taut, preparing to snap.

Eleanor quit thrusting, her fingers as deep inside her as she dared. She began undulating her fingers, exploring her every crack and crevice inside her slit. Her thumb found its way through her hood and began stimulating her clit. The temp and rate of her heart rate and breathing practically sky-rocketed. Her loins throbbed with every squeeze and pinch, every movement of her fingers, and every rub against her clit.

As her body worked itself into a frenzy, Eleanor could see Jack in her mind’s eyes, his fingers responsible for every jolt of electricity and throb of pleasure. She was helpless before him and she didn’t care. The real Jack had done as her father had: Save the innocent from the machinations of the evil, and trusted him wholly.

As her core reached its crescendo, Eleanor imagined Jack leaning down towards her, his hands never once stopping, his scent strong in her nostrils. His mouth opened to match her own gasping one. His lips connected with hers, his tongue reaching into her open mouth and curling around her own. Their saliva and their breath mixed together as he gave his fingers one final flex.

Eleanor came, harder than she had ever had in her life. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she arched off the bed, muscles spasming. The pleasure swept in waves through her body, blazing through her nerves. Her breath came out in one long, drawn-out gasp before she collapsed back onto the bed.

Eleanor just lay back, breathing until her heart rate came back down. The stress that had come with escaping Rapture and with taking care of the kidnapped girls and making sure the authorities would find them just rolled off her body. 

She let out a satisfied sigh and sat up. She became aware of the huge wet spot on the seat of the robe, along with her lubricant coating her hand. She made a face at the mess. She’d have to clean it herself; there was no way she was going to hand this back to Jack and have him or Elizabeth figure out what she had done while wearing it.

A pang of guilt shot though Eleanor’s heart as she realized what she had just done. She had masturbated to the real Jack when his wife was supervising the creation of this Thanksgiving Dinner, and she was a guest at their house.

Eleanor sighed heavily as she shakily got to her feet. That was the first time she had truly pleasured herself to Jack, and it would be the last time, for his and Liz’s sake.

Despite that, that had been the best masturbation session that Eleanor ever had, and she likely wouldn’t forget it for a while.

By the time she finished cleaning up and getting dressed, Jack’s oldest, Masha, came up to tell her that Thanksgiving Dinner was ready. And Eleanor was happy to say that she had plenty to be thankful for. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor experiences many firsts this time.

**Chapter 2: First Time**

Eleanor Lamb leaned against the fence, puffed leisurely on her cigarette, and smiled up at the setting sun. On the surface for months now, and she never failed to be amazed at its beauty. At times, Rapture could be scenic too, but its beauty came with a terrible price. 

Here, on the Jolene farm, no splicers threatened one’s health, Lamb’s propaganda didn’t adorn any walls or come on over the PA, and the inhabitants thrived instead of just surviving or dying. Lamb was so adamant that “Rapture is deliverance” and the surface “is perdition” when the exact opposite was true. If that alone didn’t prove Lamb to be a madwoman, then nothing would.

The good news was, the Rapture nightmare would soon be over. Tenenbaum’s cure for ADAM sickness was ready to go. Jack had chartered a large cargo boat with a crew known for its discreet dealings. He and Elizabeth had been brushing up on the skills that had seen them through Rapture before, along with learning from Eleanor and Porter how to navigate and survive the much more dangerous Rapture of today.

Right now, she was the only one actually on the Jolene household. Jack, Porter, and Elizabeth were at his Innsmouth warehouse making preparations with the captain of the chartered ship. After she was done manufacturing enough doses of SERPENT, Tenenbaum would by in the morning to pick her up and drive her down to Innsmouth. The girls were staying with Masha’s friend Sophie in New York City, which was next on Eleanor’s list of places to visit after Rapture was dealt with once and for all. As for herself, she was keeping an eye on the Jolene place while everyone else was gone.

Eleanor had volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on things. She needed some alone time to fully process what was going to happen tomorrow; she was boarding a boat to go back to Rapture and begin a rescue operation. They would using the SERPENT to cure the splicers, and then get them and any remaining unspliced survivors to the ship. When Rapture was completely devoid of all living beings, Jack would activate his father’s self-destruct and end the nightmare once and for all.

Eleanor wasn’t looking forward to going back to Rapture, not at all. But if it meant destroying Ryan, Fontaine, and Lamb’s legacies and keeping the world safe from Rapture’s horrors, she was more than willing to do it. 

Now if only she could just stop thinking about it. The farm animals were fed and bedded down for the night, the house was clean, dinner was eaten, and she had finished the last of the Jolene’s books half an hour ago. After the glorious sun had set, she’d probably turn in early or something.

Not like she’d be getting much rest or anything, but she had to try.

“Uh, hello-”

Eleanor jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around, her hands curling into fists, ready for a fight. 

The young man standing behind her jumped back, almost falling on his backside thanks to a tree root. He caught his balance and raised his hands.

“Sorry,” he managed, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Eleanor looked him over. He was about a foot shorter than her seven-foot frame (she had grown a few inches thanks to the Jolene’s good cooking). He wore an old baseball cap over his ear-length blond hair, sky-blue eyes looking up at her from under his cap’s visor. He wore a surprisingly-clean white shirt, blue overalls, and heavy work boots. His broad shoulders filled out his shirt nicely and his angular face fit his eyes.

“It’s alright,” she replied, “I startle very easily.”

Thank God she hadn’t brought up one of her plasmids. Jack’s “Surface Living Training” had been very helpful in that regard.

“My name is Carter,” the boy stepped forward and held out his hand.

“You’re the girl that’s been staying with the Jolenes?” he added.

Eleanor took his hand in her own and shook it, careful not to squeeze too hard.

“Hello Carter,” she answered, taking out her cigarette with her other hand.. She swallowed, hoping she didn’t sound as unsure of herself as she felt.

“My name is Eleanor,” she continued, “and I have been staying with Jack and his family. They’re friends of my…”

She froze for a moment because they were NOT friends of her mother’s. Maybe she could pretend that Tenenbaum was her mother?

She felt a pressure at the back of her skull, signaling that Father wished to point something out to her. She let him in, and an image of himself and Jack appeared in her head, shaking hands. A memory of Jack’s voice sounded over the scene like a narrator: _“I wish I could have known your father, Eleanor. I think we would have been friends.”_

“My father,” she finished. She cleared her throat. “Were friends of my father’s, that is.”

“Oh,” Carter winced, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s alright,” Eleanor answered, “sometimes I feel like I’ve got a piece of him with me.”

She smiled as she felt her father do the mental equivalent of an eye-roll before retreating back into her subconscious.

“Well,” Carter said, “the Jolenes are friends of my folks.” He turned and pointed back the way he had come. “They’re the next farm down the road. Got done with my chores, thought I’d come up here and enjoy the sunset.”

Eleanor smiled. “I had the same thought. Jack, Liz, and the girls are off visiting friends. They left me in charge, and you sir,” she leaned down and lightly poked him in the chest, “are trespassing.”

“No I’m not,” Carter grinned back, “the property line is right between us.”

He drew a line on the ground between them with his foot. “Mr. Jolene and my dad are too lazy to extend the fence into the woods. It starts out by an old oak at the edge of these woods.”

Eleanor grinned back, took a final puff on her cigarette, and then dropped it to be ground under her foot. 

“Mind showing me?” she asked.

***<<<***>>>***

The sun had finished setting behind them as they left the forest. The full moon’s rising had coincided so that they had never been left in the dark. Eleanor would have been fine if it hadn’t; growing up in the ruins of Rapture had ensured that her eyesight in the dark was excellent. That said, Eleanor loved how the silver light of the moon lit up the night, a beauty very different from the rising and setting of the sun, but no less amazing.

She and Carter had talked as they left the forest behind them, the fence dividing the Jolene’s land from his family’s right between them. They barely noticed it as they walked along, deep in conversation.

The crickets chirped in the darkness, an owl asked its eternal question of “who?” off in the distance, a few bats whirred in the darkness as they sought sustenance, and the fireflies winked and blinked in and out of sight.

Carter pointed out the planets, stars, and constellations that were out, his knowledge due to an astronomy book from the local library and tentless, camping nights. Eleanor told him about how the stars, planets, and solar systems formed in the vast infinity of space.

He told stories about his childhood escapades around his farm, the surrounding farms, the town, and in school. Eleanor told him that her mother had been involved in a cult and she had managed to escape by contacting her estranged father and telling him where she was, only to lose him as soon as they had escaped.

She talked about how Jack, Liz, and their girls had been so good to her in helping her adjust to the “real world”. Carter offered her advice about how to have a good time in small-town America without getting in trouble with the law or the adults.

When Carter took out a cigarette, Eleanor offered to light it for him and did so with a snap of her fingers and a small burst of Incinerate, playing it off as a magic trick. When asked how she did it, she just smirked as she lit her own and told him a magician never reveals her secrets.

Their cigarettes were burnt down to the butt when they arrived at the end of the fence, just outside Carter’s yard. The moon was in full glory, lighting up the land around them almost as bright as day.

Eleanor noted the lack of both indoor and outdoor lights.

“I take it your folks aren’t home?” she asked. A part of her mind that definitely wasn’t a part from her father spoke up about what this could mean. She squished it down just enough to keep it from dominating her thoughts.

“They’re off on their anniversary,” Carter explained, “They left me to look after the farm and do the chores. I saw the ‘Jolene Caravan’ leaving earlier. Are they up to something similar?”

“We’re taking a private cruise,” Eleanor half-lied again, “they’re off making final preparations while I look after the farm. Tenen-a mutual friend will be here to pick me up tomorrow morning.”

“Ah,” Carter coughed, “I see. You’ll probably want to, uh, head back to the Jolene’s, get some shut-eye before then.” 

A lilt of disappointment was in his voice. The part of her brain that she was keeping down honed in on that.

“Well,” Eleanor drew out the ‘l’ sound, leaning down and resting her weight on the top wire of the fence, “I don’t need to leave right away. It’s still early, and my ride will be around at mid-morning.”

Carter had to swallow as he looked up (still) at Eleanor 

“Th-that sounds good to me,” he stuttered, doing his best not to stare up at her. 

Eleanor realized that the moon was behind her and wondered if that was the reason that Carter was looking at her like she was the most gorgeous girl in the world. The hormones that afflicted male adolescents probably helped to cement that image. 

Speaking of hormones, the way he was looking up at her, not with lust (ok maybe a little), but with admiration and awe, it was doing odd things to her brain. Like, noticing how handsome he was, or thinking back on his knowledge about the stars and his funny stories. She couldn’t help but smile down at him. 

They now stood in silence, looking at each other. It was a nice little picture, she supposed: Two young people, considering each other with admiration as the moon smiled down on them from above, fireflies flickering around them and the crickets singing.

Carter finally broke the quiet.

“Um,” he faltered, “I’m going to ask you something. If you don’t like it, just-just feel free to forget I exist, alright?”

Eleanor quirked an eyebrow up before nodding.

“Would you mind if I-if I-”

Carter looked like he was about to die of nerves and embarrassment. Eleanor had an idea what he was trying to say though.

“If you kissed me?” she guessed.

Carter froze and then nodded.

“Yea-yes,” he breathed.

Eleanor smiled, and then leaned down. Carter’s eyes bugged out before they closed, his hand reaching up to take his hat off, freeing his blond hair. He angled his face up towards while she angled hers down. Her own eyes closed as she directed her mouth towards his.

When their lips met, Eleanor felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her lips and into her head, exploding into all corners of her mind. Carter’s lips were warm against her own, tasting of sun and apples (her favorite fruit). 

The few seconds they stood there felt like an eternity. When they separated, they both sucked in a lungful of air.

Eleanor reached up and felt her lips. Her first kiss, with a cute boy, on the eve of her return to Rapture.

She glanced down at Carter, who was mirroring her and feeling his own lips with a look of wonderment. He looked back up at Eleanor and actually blushed.

“D-did you like that, too?” he tentatively asked.

Eleanor nodded and then, to Carter’s obvious amazement, leaned down again. 

This time, the kiss lasted longer, and they began moving their lips against each, resulting in a pleasant friction. 

When they parted again, they each only took a few seconds to catch their breath before going in for another. That time, their noses crashed together and they both jumped back from the impact. Eleanor let out a giggle as she checked her nose.

During their third kiss, Eleanor felt something wet and warm touch her lips. Her eyes popped wide open as she realized that it was Carter’s tongue, requesting entrance into her mouth. When she felt it again, she swallowed her trepidation and opened her lips. 

Her apprehension melted away as Carter’s tongue made contact with hers, her brain exploding with a new sense of pleasure. The amazing feel only increased as Eleanor brought her own tongue up to meet his. 

They were awkward at first, tongues going too fast or too slow, one or both going outside as they widened their mouths for better access. Once they found their rhythm though, it was a primal fusion between dance and domination as their tongues wrestled, eliciting pleasure while also giving it.

They were breathing harder and faster now. Eleanor was getting a noseful of Carter’s scent whenever she inhaled; he smelled of hay and sun with an aftertaste of sweat, which wasn’t a bad thing at all.

Their kiss deepened, the dance taking place first in Eleanor’s mouth, then between the two of them, and then in Carter’s. Eleanor’s hands had somehow become entangled in Carter’s hair, while his had wrapped themselves around her waist.

When they finally came apart for air, their faces flushed red with warmth, Eleanor realized that she had a choice here. She could stop right here, thank Carter for the walk and for her first, second, and third kisses, and then head back home. Or, she could stay here and see where this was going. 

Of course, Eleanor knew where this was going, thanks to her knowledge of human reproduction and the state of her mind and body. If this continued, there would be no coming back.

On the other hand, she was headed back to Rapture the very next day. It had been months since she had left, back when a Big Sister was the pinnacle of Rapture’s evolution. Now, who knew what horrors had spawned down in the deep, in the decaying halls of Ryan’s dream turned nightmare. What new ADAM-twisted monstrosities were down there now, waiting for fresh prey?

If she died on her return to Rapture, if she died before she could experience the fullness of her freedom, then she never really lived up here, never honored her father’s sacrifice, and therefore never really flipped her mother the bird by defying her and her twisted philosophy.

With that thought, Eleanor pulled back from Carter’s embrace. His confused and somewhat sad face went a bit bug-eyed when she stepped over the fence.

“Permission to be on your side of the fence?” she asked, smiling.

He grinned back and stepped forward to put his arms back around her waist.

“Permission granted,” he managed to say before her lips shut off anything else he was going to say.

Eleanor pulled Carter into a tight embrace this time, noting his lean, hard strength in his arms as they encircled her again and in his muscles as her hands ghosted over his clothing. As they re-explored each other’s mouths, their hands began wandering over each other. Eleanor was free to examine each muscle group on Carter’s upper torso, while he restricted himself to her back and abdomen. Eleanor wondered what it would be like if he were to touch her breasts, roll her nipples through his fingers.

When their lips finally disconnected, they kept holding and feeling each other. Carter kissed the edge of Eleanor’s mouth, and then her jawline several times. Just when Eleanor was going to ask what he was doing, he dipped his head down and laid a kiss on her neck.

She couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation of his lips on her neck. He did it a few more times, each causing a ripple of pleasure to go out from her neck and into the rest of her body. She had no idea that the neck was so erogenous.

She gasped again when she felt Carter’s tongue slip out between his lips and touch against her skin. She actually moaned as he traced a line over her pulse. Encouraged he actually opened his mouth just enough to get some neck between his lips and then he _sucked_.

Eleanor’s third gasp was the loudest so far. Her eyes wide open, she reached up with one hand and grasped the back of Carter’s head, pushing him harder into her neck. Every movement of his lips and tongue sent jolts of electricity through Eleanor’s neck and head, into her spine, and straight down. 

She became aware of warmth, deep and tight in her lower belly. She usually felt it when she was pleasuring herself, only this time it was more urgent and insistent. Her body wanted this, _needed_ this now, and her mind wholeheartedly agreed. If she was going to lose her virginity before going back to Rapture, Carter seemed like a nice enough boy to lose it to.

With that decision made, Eleanor reluctantly pulled back from Carter. Once again, his confusion gave way to surprise as she leaned down and grasped him by the back of his thighs, pulling him up towards her.

“Whoa!” Carter exclaimed he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and his legs around her waist. He glanced around as Eleanor adjusted her grip on him, making sure she wouldn’t drop him.

“Whoa,” he said again, his eye finally on level with her own, “you are really strong.” He paused, “I like it.”

Eleanor giggled and then kissed him again, reveling in the feel of him. She could feel the muscles in his arms and legs tightening around her, showing their own strength gained not from splicing but from years of hard, honest work. Their limbs were immobile from holding on to each other but the new physical proximity brought its own kind of pleasure.

Eleanor moaned into Carter’s mouth as his chest came into contact with hers, strong pectoral muscles brushing against her breasts. Her nipples strained against their confinement, bringing a new well of heat into her core. She hoped that he wouldn’t mind how small her breasts were.

She suddenly became aware of something new, something was pressing into her stomach about level with Carter’s legs.

She broke the kiss and gave Carter what she hoped was a seductive smile.

“I take it you’re enjoying all this,” she smiled, glancing down at her stomach to convey her meaning.

Carter’s face flushed even more than it already was. Eleanor laughed again and very carefully began to take steps toward his house.

“Do you want to continue this inside, where it’ll be more comfortable?” she asked at his questioning look.

Carter was silent for a moment before he nodded vigorously.

“I do if you do,” he answered, a mixture of lust, fear, and hope on his face. Eleanor simply laughed and bared her neck for his eager mouth.

Eleanor almost tripped several times on the journey through the farmyard and up to the door thanks to Carter’s lips and tongue. He had found her pulse again and was traveling up and down it, each new application of his mouth causing a surge of heat in Eleanor’s lower belly.

He paused at the front door to tell Eleanor that the key was underneath the rock by the door and went right back to her neck. He was so focused on her that he didn’t notice when she used her telekinesis to move the rock over and pick up the key. Eleanor almost dropped it thanks to the lack of light and Carter’s distractions.

Eleanor continued to use her telekinesis as she walked through the dark house, nudging small, loose objects out of the way and feeling the larger items push back on her before she ran into them. It was a true test of her concentration with Carter continuing his assault on her neck. He paused only to give her directions to his room, which was thankfully on the first floor.

At his door, Eleanor used her TK one more time to turn the knob and enter Carter’s room. She was able to see the bed and made a beeline straight for it. 

Carter’s higher-brain functions came back on and he ceased his ministrations on her neck.

“One moment,” he whispered urgently into her ear, “need to get something so there’s not a little ‘accident’ nine months down the road.”

Eleanor frowned for a moment before realizing what he meant and letting him down. He turned on a bedside lamp and knelt down by his closet, taking a loose board out of the floor and rummaging around in the resulting compartment below.

Eleanor took a moment to examine Carter’s room. Over the bed was a long line of “County Fair” ribbons, all in different colors but mainly blue. A baseball bat with a glove leaned against the wall in the corner, a baseball on the ground beside it. Carter’s scent was all over the room, strong and musky, yet bringing another tingle down south.

Delta’s consciousness suddenly flooded the back of her mind, reminding Eleanor with a start that he had likely been aware of what she had been doing. Before she could begin explaining mentally, he waved away her sudden burst of shame and embarrassment. 

Instead, he began giving her advice. He told her where the male body was the most erogenous, what turned guys on. He also told her that Carter’s willingness to prevent an unplanned pregnancy showed he had a good head on his shoulders. He also told her that if Carter or any other guy continued to do something that she explicitly said not to, she wasn’t obligated to let him continue. Unlike most women, she was physically strong enough to put any man in his place, and more with her powers.

He told her to have fun and take care before disappearing back into her subconsciousness, just as Carter let out an “Aha!” and stood back up with something in his hand.

“You would not believe how hard it was to get this,” he said proudly as he held something up. It was a small square of plastic, likely a container for something. There was a faint outline of a ring inside; was he proposing?

“Um, what is that?” she asked, hoping she wasn’t making herself to be a fool.

“Oh, it’s a condom,” he said, “it’s worn over the guy’s, um, his-”

“Penis,” Eleanor finished for him, “cock, dick, or manhood, whichever you prefer.”

“Uh, thanks,” Carter said, his eyebrows up. He looked a bit surprised at her vocabulary regarding male genitalia, probably just learned a new term or two right there.

“Condoms are worn over the guy’s...cock to keep the sperm from getting the girl pregnant,” he finished explaining. “It feels better without it, but better safe than sorry.”

“Sounds good to me,” Eleanor replied, stepping out of her shoes. She reached behind her back and began unbuttoning her sundress, using TK to undo the stubborn ones.

Carter stared at her in utter amazement before he too began to undress. He fumbled with the buttons of his overalls, his eyes glued to Eleanor as she revealed her form. 

With the buttons undone, the top half of her dress was loose and ready to fall open. Eleanor slipped her arms out of the straps of her dress and then used them to pull the garment up and over her head. She deposited it on the floor beside her before checking on Carter’s progress.

He had managed to undo the straps of his overalls and was stepping out of them, leaving him in just his shirt and boxers. He was staring at her, understandable since she was just in her own underwear now.

She had to resist the instinct to cover her breasts, as practically nonexistent as they were. “I’m sorry about, you know,” she waved a hand towards her chest, “my tiny breasts.”

“Boobs are boobs,” Carter said as he took his shirt off, drawing Eleanor’s eyes to his muscular build (along with the fact that he had a very prominent Farmer’s Tan), “and besides, I’m signing up for the whole package here, not just one part.”

“Oh really?” Eleanor smiled, her fingers now unclasping the hooks of her bra. This garment she took off with a bit of a show, doing it slowly and holding it up between two fingers while Carter’s eyes were automatically drawn to her chest. The cool air and his attention to them only made her nipples harder than they already had been.

“And just what do you like about the ‘whole package’?” she asked, smirking seductively at him (she hoped it was seductive anyway).

“I like your legs,” Carter replied, depositing his shirt on the floor and eyeing hers, “they’re so long and strong-looking. You’re so tall, you’re like an Amazon. Your strong enough to pick me up, I really liked that. What do you like about me?”

“Your eyes are blue like the sky,” she began, taking a step towards him, “your hair is yellow like wheat, I really enjoyed listening to you talk about the constellations and stars.”

She grinned mischievously, “and your tan is really cute.”

Carter snorted as he covered the distance between them, looking up at her. “It happens when you work out in the fields all the time,” he retorted, “oh she of the white, porcelain complexion.”

They stood for a moment, surveying each other in their nearly-nude glory. Carter finally raised his hands and laid them on Eleanor’s waist just above her panties.

“How about we take off each other’s underwear?” he asked. 

“Sounds perfect to me,” she answered, leaning down so that his breath ghosted over her erect nipples, sending a delightful shiver down her spine.

They each took a hold of the waistbands of each other’s underwear and pulled down. Carter’s aroused manhood fell free as his boxers came down. He was good-sized from what Eleanor could tell. Her panties were down, exposing her clit and slit to the air (which felt good) and to Carter.

His cock actually twitched upward as soon as he laid eyes on her, while she felt a burst of warmth and wetness down as she imagined the void inside her filled up with him.

They were awkward with the remainder of the act, one of them having to let go in order for the other to finish removing their last garment. As soon as they were finished, Carter opened the little packet, taking out the condom and carefully putting it on over his cock. Eleanor mentally congratulated him for having the foresight to do this. Some primal part of her whined at not being able to feel it when he would finish, but she gave that part a good smack over the head.

The moment Carter looked up from putting it on, Eleanor stepped forward, picking him up again and devouring his mouth in a soul-consuming kiss, which he returned just as fervently. 

Skin pressed against skin this time as Carter wrapped his arms and legs around Eleanor for support. His cock, contained by latex, was now physically pressed against her stomach, bringing a new wave of heat into her core. His hard pectorals ground against her breasts, somehow making her nipples even harder and forcing her to gasp, tearing her mouth from his. 

Carter promptly went for her neck, attacking the other pulse line with gusto. Eleanor’s eyes almost bugged out at the different sensations all working together to tighten and heat the coil in her belly, which had started to throb almost painfully from all the input and anticipation.

Eleanor began to slowly make her way to the bed, stepping backwards and hoping she wouldn’t smack her ankles against the frame, all while undergoing the feeling of Carter’s mouth and tongue on her neck, his chest against hers, his strong limbs wrapped around her body, and his cock, red hot and throbbing against her abdomen, just above where it needed to go.

Her calf came into contact with the bed-frame first and she sat down on it, jostling the entire piece of furniture. Her goal reached, Eleanor wrenched Carter’s face from her neck and kissed him hard. She ground herself against his cock, making him groan loudly into her mouth. She grinned while continuing the kiss. He wasn’t the only one who could dish it out.

They continued like this for an indeterminate time. A thin sheen of sweat from their activities and increasing heart rates formed over their bodies, making it easier to grind against each other. Carter’s cock was getting harder and hotter, while Eleanor’s slit was practically scorching and liquid wet. 

Eleanor abruptly decided that there had been enough foreplay and abruptly lay back on the bed, bringing Carter with her. He looked up at her, his eyes clouded with lust and admiration.

“Enough,” Eleanor growled, “I want it now.”

Carter nodded and began unwrapping his limbs from her. She missed the feeling of his cock against her stomach only for a second before she remembered where he was going to put it. The mere thought of that had her quivering with anticipation.

They both moved so that they were fully laying on the bed. Carter couldn’t help but smirk at the wet spot on his bed where she had been sitting. At this point though, Eleanor was beyond embarrassment. The only thing she felt was lust, eagerness, and some frustration that he wasn’t in her yet.

Eleanor spread her legs, putting her womanhood on full display. Instead of going for it, Carter was almost reverent as he maneuvered into position between her legs, lining up his cock with her entrance. Mere inches from penetration, he looked up at her.

“Last chance if you want to back out,” he said, breathing heavily, the hope that she wouldn’t want to stop mixing with his youthful lust.

Eleanor gritted her teeth and glared at him, making him lurch back.

“If you don’t screw me now and good, I’m going to smack you,” she growled.

“Got it,” Carter said quickly, and then he plunged into her.

“GAH!” Eleanor yelped at the sensation of stretching and sharp pain that followed.

“Shit!” Carter swore, “I’m so sorry!” He began to withdraw from her just as quickly as he had come out.

Eleanor grabbed the backs of his thighs hard. It was his turn to yelp as she halted his movement.

“Stay in there,” she gasped out, “just...let me get used to it. I’ll be fine in a moment.”

Carter nodded and stilled, concern still on his face. Eleanor relaxed her grip on his thighs and moved her hands to his lower back. They both settled in for the moment.

The pain of sudden entry and stretching slowly eased away, replaced by the most pleasurable sensation that Eleanor had ever known. With the pain gone, Eleanor sighed and relaxed, giving an experimental wiggle to her hips. She moaned as the warm object inside her slid around and over her walls.

Carter let out a loud groan. Smiling, he began to slowly move further inside her. Eleanor’s eyes almost rolled back into her head as he eased more and more of himself inside her slit. When he bottomed out, her mouth came open in a gasp.

There was a spot deep inside her that the head of his cock was rubbing against, sending shockwaves of pleasure and heat through her. Before she could vocalize about it, Carter was backing out of her. Eleanor whined at the emptiness as he slid out, almost grabbing him by the ass to plunge him back in.

Just when his cock’s head was about to come out, he stopped and began going back in again. As he set up a rhythm with his thrusts, he settled on top of her, careful to distribute his weight. With his hands free, he set them to work on her breasts, fingers deftly touching and playing with her hardened, extended nipples. His mouth was hard at work too, alternating between laying kisses on her neck and breasts. Eleanor’s own hands explored his back, front, and everywhere she could reach, warmth and pleasure blossoming from her core and through her entire being as she began to lightly thrust back.

How long they did this, Eleanor had no idea. Minutes and hours blended into each other now, time having no meaning beyond the intervals between Carter’s thrusts and his lips being on her neck or breasts. Her legs had curled around him, keeping him close and in her as he thrusted away.

The rhythm was momentarily broken when Carter began to increase the frequency of his thrusts, slipping in, touching the spot inside her, slipping back out, faster and faster. His hands and mouth got rougher too, not nearly enough to hurt, but enough for her to notice.

Carter’s tempo increased, more and more until he was slamming in and out of her like a piston. Eleanor’s breathing had increased as well, the new speed and power only serving to tighten the hot coil harder and hotter. The bed creaked underneath them, their flesh slapped together, their sweat and scents mixed together, and Eleanor knew that it wouldn’t be long now.

Suddenly, Carter grunted and pounded into her as hard and fast he could possibly go, his fingers pinching her nipples almost enough to hurt. He was experiencing the male version of the orgasm in all its wanton glory.

At the spot inside her being hit so hard and often, and at her nipples being squeezed so hard, the coil finally snapped. Wave after wave of mind-numbing, glorious pleasure suffused Eleanor’s entire body and being, rolling through her like waves in an ocean. Her back arched off the bed as she fully gave in to her orgasm, mouth open in a perfect ‘O’ as she actually screamed out in ecstasy.

Eleanor slowly came down from her orgasm as Carter gently extricated himself from her. She watched indolently as he got up, took off the condom, wrapped it in a tissue, threw it away, and then got back onto the bed. She moved only to let him pull the sheets back from under her. He laid down beside her as he pulled the sheets around them.

He gently stroked her chin and then kissed her on the lips.

“Thanks,” he whispered, “that was amazing, Eleanor.”

“So were you,” Eleanor smiled at him as she sank into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

***<<<***>>>***

Eleanor was smiling as she watched Tenenbaum pull into the Jolene’s driveway in her station wagon. Right on time, as usual.

Both Eleanor and Carter had risen with the sun, the memory of last night still fresh in their minds. Carter had offered both his shower and to make breakfast for them both. Eleanor had politely declined and kissed him one last time before leaving. Once she was out of sight of his house, she had teleported the rest of the way to the Jolene’s. There, she had showered and eaten there before making sure that everything was ready for her departure.

The moment Tenenbaum had fully stopped, Eleanor popped open the back, put her bags in, closed it, and then made her way to the passenger-side door.

“Good morning, Tenenbaum,” she greeted the older woman as she stepped in and closed the door, “I’m ready to go...is something the matter?”

Tenenbaum was giving her the oddest look, a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

“Eleanor dear, would you kindly look in the mirror while I be grabbing something?” she asked, turning in the driver’s seat to rummage around in the back with her free arm.

Eleanor frowned at her, but did as she was told. She didn’t see anything in the visor mirror at first, until she took a good look at her neck. 

It was covered with numerous brownish marks, all of them roughly in the shape of a...pair of lips. She remembered all the attention that Carter had lavished on her neck the night before and felt her face turn red hot.

She turned back to Tenenbaum, hoping to explain. Instead, she found the former scientist holding a scarf out to her, a knowing smile crossing across her face. Eleanor flushed again but quickly took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

Well, better Tenenbaum had seen it first rather than Jack, bless his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that. Would you kindly leave a Kudos and comment with your thoughts/ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully the first in a series of oneshots where Eleanor discovers her sexuality. Hope this was accurate in regards to anatomy and female representation, and that you all enjoyed it. Take care and happy writing!


End file.
